Conner and Megan: The Rocking Chair
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: Megan has a bad nightmare one night, and Conner comforts her via a rocking chair. This is just pure Supermartian sappy fluff.


Megan shot straight up in her bed, tears streaming down her green face. Same nightmare. This had been going on for 2 nights, and it was bothering her. It really was. Conner always managed to get himself killed in that reality. She loved him. She really loved the superman clone. If it ever came about that The Justice League were to retire, Conner could become Superman. But that was how he died in that dream. He was Superman, and that led to his death. Megan needed to just hug someone. No, she needed to hug Conner.

She went to his room, surprised that his door was unlocked. She could tell telepathically tell he was awake. He sensed her, and gave a soft, "Come in, Meg." She loved when he called her Meg, it was cute. She came in changing to her skin colored body. He saw Megan's red eyes and fresh tears and could tell something was wrong. He didn't speak, but he walked over to her and wrapped his muscular arms around her little and petite form, and she loved the feeling.

Conner: Megan, you wanna stay here for the night? We can cuddle if that makes you feel better.

She gave a tearful nod, still slightly crying. He led her by her hand over to the rocking chair he had in his room. Wally recommended it for him, and it was surprisingly comfy to her pleasure. Conner took the seat while Megan sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

Megan: * **sniffle** * Thanks Conner. * **sniffle** * I really appreciate * **sniffle** * this.

Conner: Meg, I would rock you to sleep if you wanted. I care about you more than anyone else on this team. Heck, if you asked me to spoon-feed you I would do it for you in a heartbeat, and I wouldn't ever embarrass you for all the money in the world. The only reason is because... I love you Meg. I loved you from the day J'on introduced me to you. I don't care if you're the nervous high-school girl or the fierce White Lantern. You are still the beautiful M'gann Morzz.

Megan: I love * **sniffle** * you to, Conner. I'm sorry about * **sniffle** * this interruption.

Conner: Wake me up while I am dreaming of a land of rainbows and beauty and I won't be mad at you. You can come here anytime. My door is always open to you.

Megan was trying to hold back so many tears right now. He was so nice and sweet, how couldn't she just start crying right then and there? At this point her bottom lip started quivering, and Conner noticed.

Megan: Oh Conner, I * **sniffle** * think I'm * **sniffle** * gonna cry even more.

Conner: Go ahead Meg. I won't hold you back.

Megan's last barrier was broken down as she let it all flow out on her new boyfriend. The tears might have never stopped. But he was there for her. Conner would always be there for her. Conner Kent was her true love. That just made her cry even more. But those tears were out of love. Through her sobs, Conner just hugged the alien girl harder, but still soft with his touch. He didn't want to hurt Megan even more.

Conner: Shh, Megan. Let it all out. I gotcha baby. It's okay. I'm right here.

Megan finally stopped crying to let out her hiccups. Conner was rubbing soothing circles on her back, which helped her look at him. She was torn up, and Conner hated seeing the alien girl like this. They wouldn't have to go to school again, as the League said they would be home-schooled, but they were actually preparing them for when they become solo fighters. He brushed her tears away with his thumb, and she leaned her head into his shoulder.

Megan: Conner, * **sniffle** * could you * **hiccup** * rock me * **sniffle** * to sleep?

Conner: Sure Meg.

Conner began rocking Megan gently, while humming a familiar lullaby to her. She might as well had have been in a vacation paradise then. Conner's voice was soft, gentle, and soothing to her. The swaying made her feel like she was on a swing of love. Technically, she was. Conner grabbed a nearby blanket and wrapped it around them both, all the while holding onto Megan.

Megan: Good night Conner... * **snoring** *

Conner: Good night sweetheart.

She was out like a light. Conner shortly followed, and the pair were sound asleep in less than 3 minutes.

 ***THE MORNING AFTER***

Wally woke up first, which was surprising for him since he was a pretty heavy sleeper. He decided he would take a short stroll around the place at regular speed. To his surprise, Megan wasn't in her room.

Wally: Did she... No, she couldn't have...

He raced to Conner's room, and wasn't at all surprised to see Megan in there. He was surprised to see her in snoring, but asleep form in Conner's lap in the rocking chair he got for him.

Wally: Cuties.

He snapped a picture with his phone, cuz why not?

Wally: Artemis is gonna love this.

Ten minutes later, Conner woke up and kissed Megan's forehead.

Conner: Mornin' beautiful.

Megan: *yawns* Hi sunshine. She leaned in and kissed Conner on the cheek.

Conner: What do you say for scrambled eggs and bacon babe?

Megan: Sounds delicious honey. But you're cooking.

Conner: How am I gonna do that with a Megan Morse in my hands?

He then proceeded to pick Megan up like a bride, which she gratefully accepted. Her eyes were still red from last night, but she didn't care. She was Conner's girlfriend, and that was all that mattered.

But as they walked to the kitchen, the entire team was waiting for them.

Kaldur: Anything you two wanna tell us?

Conner: Crap...

 **My first Supermartian story! Yippee! Hope you liked it! :D R &R if you wish!**


End file.
